


Forbidden

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets a taste of her most forbidden desire... Early S4 PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden Fruit

With a slight sigh, Buffy thrust her stake through the newly risen fledgling. It exploded into a pile of dust and, belatedly, she realized that she should have given one of her trademark quips before she sent it to Hell. Not that she felt like coming up with quips. Or staking vampires, for that matter. She wearily continued to trudge through the cemetery, carrying out the motions of patrol if not the spirit. Lately, she hadn’t had the spirit for anything. Not since Angel left…

In a hidden corner of her mind, a little voice told her that things had fallen apart much earlier than this. In fact, her relationship with Angel had been destroyed the instant he turned into Angelus and their fairytale romance had ended. She suddenly realized that that was what the whole thing with Parker had been about in the first place: a desperate attempt to rekindle the passion in her life. Boy, had _that_ one been a mistake…

However, a shrill scream suddenly interrupted her brooding. Forcing her life-weary legs into a run, she came upon five vamps and their female victim.

“Isn’t a Slayer’s work ever done?” she said, exasperated, as she staked the two fledglings that had rushed her immediately. The other three were more experienced minions and took more effort to kill.

The first threw a long punch at her middle. Only her fast block and a quick kick to his side saved her from being gutted. However, she didn’t have time to finish him off since one of his companions was now bending over their victim, preparing to bite.

Buffy launched herself at him with her full strength and tore him from the young woman instants before his fangs would have pierced her throat. Buffy almost let out a small smile at the cracking sound the vampire’s skull made when it collided with a nearby tombstone.

The third member of their group used her distraction to leap upon her from behind, though…or at least what he _thought_ was her distraction. It was the last mistake he ever made as he impaled himself upon the stake Buffy casually raised up behind her. She quickly dispatched the unconscious vamp beneath her as well before turning back to the first who was just now recovering from her earlier assault. Correctly assessing that his odds were exactly zero, he fled, leaving Buffy to assist the intended victim.

“You saved my life,” the dark-haired woman said in a slightly accented voice, shakily getting up to her feet. “I am in your debt, Slayer.”

Buffy shrugged. “Just another night’s work…” she began, and then realized what the woman had called her. “You know what I am?” she exclaimed in surprise.

The woman, who now seemed to have fully composed herself, smiled mysteriously. “I know many things. I know of the hidden evils that most men ignore. I know of the darkest desires of the heart. I know them all.”

“Er…yeah,” Buffy said, starting to wig slightly at the woman’s bizarre speech. “Well then, you probably shouldn’t wander the cemeteries at night. Vamps and all, y’know?”

“But perhaps I was meant to, no?” The woman’s dark eyes flashed. “Perhaps our meeting was fated…”

“Ooookaaay,” Buffy took an inadvertent step backward. “Why don’t you go home and…”

“But I have yet to repay my debt,” the woman insisted.

“It’s no biggie, really,” Buffy insisted. “I just happened to be here, and…”

In an instant the woman had latched onto her wrist. “Do not refuse my offer so casually, child,” she whispered, “for my power is great.”

“Your power?” Buffy was amazed to find that she couldn’t pull away.

“To grant you your deepest desire,” the woman responded.

“A-Angel?” Buffy stammered with sudden hope.

“If he is your true wish,” the woman nodded. “But in your heart you know he is not, and he has not been for quite some time. The _passion_ is gone.”

A slight shiver passed down Buffy’s spine as the woman repeated her own thoughts from earlier. “But if not Angel…” Buffy began.

“Ah, that is the question now, isn’t it?” the woman suddenly clapped in delight. Then her voice returned to its sultry whisper. “Have you ever wanted something – _desired_ something – so forbidden, so impossible that you could not even admit it to yourself?” she hissed. “For this is what I can give you – that which you could never have, never _should_ have, never should even want…”

Buffy tensed. For an instant she saw something in the woman’s eyes – the image of two lovers intertwined in a desperate, forbidden passion to dwarf all others. The woman’s face became visible for an instant, and Buffy saw herself, her mouth and eyes open wide in a scream of complete pleasure.

“Yesss…” she whispered softly.

“And so you shall have it,” the woman agreed. And with a snap of her fingers they were gone.

* * *

“No!” Buffy cried out when she recognized the sleeping man in the bed.

“Yes,” the woman insisted. “I can give you anyone. I can even give you _him_.”

“Take me back home right now!” Buffy demanded. She was absentmindedly aware of the fact that the racket they were causing really should have woken him up by now. “I do _not_ want this…or _him_ ,” she spat out the last word defiantly.

“Don’t want him, or _can’t_ want him?” the woman purred. “They say that the most forbidden fruit is also the sweetest…”

At that moment the ‘forbidden fruit’ in question muttered slightly in his sleep and rolled onto his back. The white silken sheets that covered him twisted with his motion, gathering about his waist and leaving his bare muscular torso open to Buffy’s inspection. Entranced by his beauty, she cautiously reached out one hand to stroke his chest…and jumped back with a start when she passed right _through_ him.

“Oh, don’t worry,” her strange companion replied to her startled look. “We have yet to fully enter _his_ world. After all, it is your desire. I will only truly bring you to him if you ask.” She paused for a second to contemplate the sleeping figure. “Truly exquisite, is he not?”

Buffy nodded dumbly. She hadn’t been able to tear her eyes from his form since it had become further exposed. He looked like a fallen angel, lying there amidst the white silk. She began to despise the sheet for stopping its descent when it did. She was confident that he was wearing nothing at all, and just a little bit further and she would be able to see… She suddenly snapped to attention, halting her treacherous thoughts.

“Take me back home,” she firmly demanded of her companion.

“Are you sure?” the woman cooed. “You do not desire him?”

“I—“ Buffy was about to deny it when she saw that the woman had already seen her blatant want. “It’s just lust,” she amended quickly. “Pure, simple lust.”

“Yes, lust!” the woman said in delight. “And it is just this that you have denied yourself for so long – passion. Do you want the passion to return? He can give it back to you.” The woman leaned in close to Buffy’s ear and whispered, “I assure you, the intensity with which he hates is _nothing_ compared to the intensity with which he loves…”

“I know, I—No! It won’t work! This is rape!” Buffy finally came up with a valid argument.

“Not if he takes you willingly and within full possession of his senses,” the woman retorted.

“But he wouldn’t!” Buffy insisted. “Not unless you changed him…cast a spell on him!”

“Wouldn’t he?” she hissed. “Do you know him so well? Besides, a spell would defeat the whole purpose. You want him this way,” she gestured to his supine form, “beautiful, innocent, brutal, dangerous…”

“Deadly,” the word barely passed from Buffy’s lips.

“You know what you want more than you let on, Slayer,” she smiled. “No guarantees, no safeties…”

“Afterwards?” Buffy suddenly demanded.

“Maybe one safety,” her companion conceded. “Merely utter the command ‘forget’ and he will never be the wiser.”

“I-I could actually have him…” Buffy muttered in awe. “I never…”

“Dared to dream.” Her sentence was finished for her. “You can dream now, child. On second thought, don’t dream about it, do it!”

A strange calm settled over Buffy. She knew this decision would probably lead to her immediate death, but somehow everything about this seemed so…right. It was as if a small voice in the back of her head had been screaming at her all along that this was what she wanted, this was what she needed… _him_.

“Well?” the woman beside her was growing impatient.

“Yes…” Buffy murmured.

The next thing she knew she had collapsed on a heap on the carpet, her companion was gone, and everything felt…well, she could feel it. She was actually there. It took exactly the same amount of time for her to realize this as it took for him to catch her scent and pulse, identify them firmly as ‘Slayer’, and awake with a defensive start. For a second he stared at her lying on the floor with disbelief. Then,

“How the bloody hell ‘d you get into my bedroom, Slayer? And why are you… _naked_?!”


	2. The Main Course

Buffy found herself at a complete loss for words. Up until that second she hadn’t even realized that her clothes had vanished. She looked down at her suddenly nude body with an almost comically astonished expression on her face. She head jerked back up only when her Slayer sense belatedly warned her ‘ultra-pissed off Master vampire closing in fast.’

She instantly found herself pinned to the wall, an equally naked Spike holding her firmly in place. However, her most immediate concern was the fact that he was sporting his game face and looked as though he was going to kill her in an instant.

“Cemetery…saved her…brought me here…clothes vanished…don’t know.” It really was an incoherent stream of gibberish. However, it managed to demonstrate her complete and utter confusion quite nicely.

Spike – somewhat surprisingly, Buffy thought – dropped out of vamp mode once he realized that this wasn’t some deliberate attempt on his life. After all, curiosity killed the vampire…er, cat…

“OK, Slayer,” he said in a slightly exasperated tone. “Care to repeat that with some sort of logical grammatical structure this time?” His icy gaze held her just as firmly as his body.

Buffy decided that just this once it was probably best not to provoke him. He really did look quite pissed. And she was woefully unarmed.

“I was out slaying,” she took a deep breath to calm herself. “I saved this weird woman. She grabbed onto me. I couldn’t break away. She brought me here. I have no idea where my clothes went.” She paused to take a breath between each of these sentences and intentionally left out the part where she had ogled him naked and fantasized about him. She may have just been captured by her archenemy naked on the floor of his bedroom, but she still had some dignity left, right?

Spike raised one eyebrow skeptically. “That’s the most ridiculous story I’ve ever heard,” he snorted slightly. “You honestly expect me to believe that?”

“You think I could make up something that non-sensical?” Buffy retorted. He gave her an incredulous look at the easy set-up she had just given him. “Uh…don’t answer that,” she quickly amended.

“Don’t take orders from you, Slayer,” a characteristic smirk was now playing across his full lips, and there was an indisputably evil glint in his eye. “Believe you, though. Want to know why?” His sapphirine orbs pierced her own hazel ones, demanding that she play his little game.

Given that she couldn’t move, she didn’t really see that she had a choice. “Why?” she dreaded to ask.

“Because not even you are desperate enough to fling yourself around like this. Oh wait,” he paused and pretended to think for a second, “you already did.”

That was it! Buffy suddenly found herself not quite as well pinned as she had originally thought. Her right hand slipped from his grasp, and before he could react, a strong hook to the face sent him stumbling backwards.

“Pig!” she screamed, aiming her foot straight for his stomach.

Unfortunately, he’d recovered his senses by this time and easily sidestepped her kick before lunging at her.

She managed to spin at the last second and stuck out her foot as he passed by, sending him falling to the floor. Instantly, she tackled him, placing her knee squarely in the center of his back to keep him down and twisting both his arms behind him. She began to deeply regret her lack of a weapon.

“What’s the matter, Slayer?” he hissed, struggling beneath her. “Why don’t you use that stake you’ve got permanently shoved up your a—”

She slammed his head hard into the floor before he could finish _that_ statement. The damage caused by the blow was somewhat lessened by the carpet, though. And she had had to release one of his arms to do it.

He managed to use the opportunity to pull her supporting knee out from under her, and as she fell he rolled with her.

Her breath was knocked out of her for a second by the sudden weight of the vampire’s body pressing her down into the rug. She gasped, and the motion caused her body to press upward, smashing soft round breasts into his hard cool chest and the wetness between her legs into his now rock-hard erection.

“Prepare to die, Sl—” He came to an abrupt halt when he noticed this last fact at virtually the same instant she had. “Sl-Slayer?” His voice was almost shaking as his eyes widened.

“Spike…” she whimpered softly.

He looked down at her, total confusion written across his handsome features.

 _Time to break that indecision_ , she thought to herself, smiling inwardly. And she thrust her hips up against his hardened length.

His eyes widened further before the blackness of his pupils expanded, overwhelming the stormy blue. “Slayer,” he whispered almost reverently this time.

And with that his lips smashed down onto hers.

Buffy was startled for an instant by the intensity of his kiss. She had never felt anything so bruising and demanding before. She gasped slightly, and his tongue instantly took advantage of her now open lips, plunging into the depths of her mouth. By now she was aflame and could do nothing but join her tongue with his, letting the two dance and mate within her mouth.

His hands lightened their death grip on her wrists and began to swirl seductive patterns over the pulse points there. She twined her fingers with his own for an instant, before his fingers moved downward, gently caressing the sensitive skin all down the inside of her arms, to her elbows, around her upper arms, and finally coming to rest on her breasts. His hands fondled the milky smooth mounds with an almost ghostly touch, contrasting sharply with his hard, biting assault on her lips.

Her now-free hands eagerly clasped the back of his neck, pulling him down to her. She managed to catch that beautiful lower lip of his between her teeth and finally got to discover that it was just as smooth and sweet and soft as it looked. All the while, her fingers played in his peroxide locks, marveling at how silky his hair remained despite its constant exposure to the harsh bleach.

Meanwhile, one of his hands had wandered from its comfortable position cradling her breast to explore areas further south. Clever fingers glided down her side, gently teasing what little of her abdominal muscles were not pressed tight against his own washboard abs. The hand caressed her hip, then her thigh before moving to the back of her knee where it caught her leg firmly and pushed it aside.

He instantly fell into the gap between her legs, the tip of his erection dripping its precum onto the velvet gold of her inner thigh.

Buffy’s mouth opened in a desperate gasp at the feel of the demon now firmly between her thighs, and it was all the reprieve he needed to once again take the advantage in their duel of tongues. He managed to discover every inch of her moist cavern before she came back to her senses, and her tongue once again fended him off, rejoining the constant struggle for supremacy.

She retaliated by raking the nails of one hand down his back, enjoying the rippling of the sculptured muscles on his back and the slight hiss he gave off as she drew blood. Her hand continued its descent until it reached one firm buttock. It clenched at him needily, grinding his erection hard against her thigh.

“Cor, Slayer!” he cried out, throwing his head back and finally breaking their kiss. “Want you so bad…”

She reached up to nip at his throat. “I thought,” nibble at his earlobe, “that demons,” lick along one of those perfect cheekbones, “just took,” bite to that luxurious lower lip again, “what they wanted,” a long slow lick right along the path of his jugular.

His now black stare seemed to penetrate her very depths. And then his mouth returned to hers even more feverishly than before, if that were possible. His hands became bruising as well. One clutched and kneaded her breast with ferocious intensity, while the other spread her thighs further, guiding her leg to wrap around his waist. She eagerly let its mate join it, and her feet ran sensuously down the backs of the vampire’s cool thighs.

Spike began to trail wet, open kisses below her earlobe, setting the needy flesh there aflame. Finally and with surprising gentleness he let his tongue play along her jugular, studiously avoiding the marks left by the Master and Angel, Buffy couldn’t help but notice with wry amusement.

Her thoughts quickly turned back to the matter at hand when she felt something cool and hard poking at the entrance to her womb. His head tantalized her pleasure centers, pressing lightly against the sensitive bundle of nerves before outlining her slit with agonizing slowness.

“Spike?” her tone was that of fervent supplication.

“Yes, Slayer?” he rose from her throat to stare directly into her eyes.

“Spike…” she repeated breathlessly.

His smirk turned several shades more evil. “Something you want, pet?” he teased her entrance yet again before cupping her ass firmly in one hand and poising just above her opening. “Something I can…do for you?”

Oh god, his tone was so insufferable! She didn’t care anymore, though. She just wanted Secret-Buffy-Fantasies # 1-100 to finally come true.

“Spike, please…” Whoever had said she wasn’t the begging kind had just been proven wrong. Oh yeah, that had been Spike. She took a great deal of satisfaction from that fact…or at least she would later. Right now she needed an entirely different kind of satisfaction.

“ ‘Spike, please’ what?” He had never been so grateful for his vampiric abilities before. Otherwise, his face would have been flushed, his heartbeat pounding, and his breathing erratic…all signs that would have given his true desperation away to her. As it was, he was certain the throbbing of his cock would betray the fact that he wasn’t at all in control of this situation.

Luckily, she didn’t notice.

“Please, I need you inside me. I want you so bad… I-I…”

“ ‘Please’ who?” He was really pushing himself to the very edge now.

“Spike! Oh god, Spike, just fuck me! Fuck me now!” And there the last remnants of her dignity went flying out the window.

She couldn’t have cared less at that moment, though.

With an animalistic roar, he thrust full into her, filling her aching void.

“Oh god, yes!” she cried out, her nails digging deep into his shoulder blades.

His eyes rolled upwards as he was squeezed from all sides by her wet, raging inferno. His head came to rest against her throat as he began to move within her, feeling unbearable loss every time he pulled out only to feel that same rapture once he pushed back in.

His strokes became stronger and harder as he managed to regain some semblance of control. He was getting deeper with each thrust now, penetrating her to the hilt and stretching her inner walls with his impressive girth.

Buffy had never been this completely filled before. It was as though he was made to fit her. Her hips bucked wildly up to meet his in a continually faster and more frantic rhythm, their pelvises grinding together.

Hands flew over sweaty, burning flesh, feeling nothing but sleek skin over well-toned muscle. Buffy didn’t find it at all odd how her own perspiration and warmth coated him – they were but one body, one being, now.

His mouth latched onto her neck, and he began nibbling at the soft, oh-so-delicate flesh there with blunt teeth. She moaned at the sensation of being so completely and intimately at the mercy of this dangerous predator, and she let out a brief cry of ecstasy as she felt his fangs extend and begin to lightly torment her golden column of flesh.

Nails pierced firm muscles, silver-white limbs mingled with golden-brown, teeth nibbled, moans and gasps and growls escaped, bodies pounded into each other harder and harder and faster and faster…building…

“Spike!” Buffy screamed, her darkened eyes widening, as she felt his fangs finally pierce her skin. Her eyes unfocused and stared into the heavens as her entire body seemed to explode in pure ecstasy. She cried out as she fell, impaled two ways by this passionate creature of the night.

Spike’s eyes clamped shut in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her internal muscles spasmed around him when she came. That unbearable warm pressure to his cock and the ambrosia filling his mouth were too much to bear, and he clutched at her desperately as his seed exploded into her body, spurting out in wave after wave of pleasure.

Minutes…hours…years later, they both felt the earth rushing up to them and fell hard, collapsing into a pile of useless limbs.

For a while only the sound of Buffy’s desperate breathing and the slight wet suction of Spike’s persistent hips, still lightly moving in and out of her of their own volition, disturbed the absolute peace of the bedchamber.

Then, Spike wearily realized that his fangs were still latched onto her throat. He barely managed to slip out of game face and lap at his bite marks to close them before he collapsed once again on top of her.

The feeling slowly returned to Buffy’s limbs, and she managed to keep breathing despite the full weight of the vampire on top of her. With curious gentleness, she ran her fingers through his white, silken locks.

This seemed to revive him once again, and this time he was successful in slipping out of her and rolling to the side. They both lay there for a minute, side by side staring at the ceiling, her panting heavily and him trying to regain the use of his brain.

In the end he finally succeeded and asked the only question possible in such circumstances:

“What the bleedin’ hell was _that_ , pet?”


	3. Dessert

“ _Exactly_ what I needed…” Buffy sighed contentedly.

She got an eyebrow raised in query at her response.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” she quickly switched back to defensive mode. “And shouldn’t you being trying to kill me right about now, anyway?”

Spike let his head fall back and closed his eyes. “That’s the general idea, pet…just as soon as I can move…”

“You know you could have just offed me when you bit me,” she pulled herself up, propped up on her elbows. “Rather inefficient of you.”

“It was a love bite,” he retorted, his own defenses coming up. “I wasn’t exactly thinking about having a midnight snack at the time.”

Buffy cautiously raised one hand to feel the flesh at her throat and discovered the still swollen twin puncture marks…right over Angel’s. She looked at him in disbelief.

“Can have a nice conversation with Peaches ‘bout those when you get out of here… _if_ you get out of here,” he teased, a malicious glint in his eye.

“Ugh!” she threw up her hands in despair and disgust. “What is it with you and Angel and your eternal pissing contest?! Besides,” she added slyly, “I’ll just tell him the truth: you got in one lucky shot before poof! You became the arch-nemesis of a Hoover dustbuster.”

“That’s it!” Spike snarled. “You’re dead!” He proceeded not to get up from his position on the floor in any way.

She couldn’t help but giggle. “You know, something like say _moving_ might increase your odds of killing me…just slightly.”

“Kill you in a minute, luv,” he closed his eyes again. “Resting now.”

She got up to her knees and crawled over to him. “Now where’s that vampire stamina I’ve been hearing so much about?”

He opened his eyes to see her hovering over him, her full breasts dangling enticingly above his chest. One hand lazily reached up to fondle one of her mounds.

“It’s alive!” she mocked before lowering herself down onto his chest. “Now where is that stamina?” she continued to tease. “Is it here?” a quick open-mouthed kiss on his chest. “No… What about here?” Her teeth lightly twisted one nipple. He gasped, but she moved on. “Here?” Her tongue dipped into his navel while her hands splayed along his ivory abdominal muscles. A slight growl began deep in the back of his throat. “Getting warmer…” she decided. “Oh wait, I’ve got it! It’s… _here_ …” Her tongue flicked out and just barely lapped at the tip of his rising erection.

He hissed, and instantly his hands flew up to clasp her head, holding it in place.

“Hey, Spikey, I think he likes it,” she said conspiratorially to his throbbing cock. She was having _way_ too much fun flaunting her power over him at the moment.

“Slayer…”

“I know, my bad,” she tried to hold back her laughter at his complete and utter desperation. “You’re trying to rest and all, and here I am disturbing you.”

“Pet…” His tone was getting more frantic.

“You must really need your sleep,” she tsked. “You’ve been reduced to monosyllabic words.”

“Please, pet…” He tried to guide her head down to his now pulsing hard-on, but she deftly slipped to the side.

“Didn’t know you were the begging kind, ‘pet’.” She gently blew out a gentle stream of air just over his foreskin. His cock leapt to full attention, and goosebumps started to rise on his stomach and thighs.

“Yes,” he gasped. “I’m…begging you, luv.” He seemed to have had quite a bit of difficulty forcing the word ‘begging’ out.

“Who are you begging?” She mimicked his own game from earlier.

“Slayer…”

“What’s my name?” she demanded.

“Bu—You know, it really is a bloody ridiculous name!” he retorted.

“And Spike isn’t?” she responded with unamused sarcasm.

“Fine, Buffy,” he caved in. “Cor, Buffy… _please_ …”

“Mmmm…if I’d known this was all it took to bring down the Big Bad, I’d have tried it long ago.”

His growl of anger was cut off when her lips suddenly parted, and her tongue once again caressed the tip of his length. He collapsed backwards in reckless abandon, eyes squeezed shut tight. “Oh, yes, Buffy… Like that…”

A wicked, feline smile played upon her lips before they slid downward, encircling his entire cock with agonizing slowness, her tongue swirling across the delicate, pale flesh.

Only once she had taken him in up to the hilt and the tip tickled the back of her throat did she begin to back off. Keeping her cheeks sucked fully in, her mouth gripped him firmly as he escaped her warm lips inch by inch. Eventually only his head rested against her lips, and she took the opportunity to gently push back to foreskin and lick lightly at the narrow slit revealed. She lapped up the first few drops of precum, looked up once to see that her prisoner was thrashing wildly in pleasure, and began to deep throat him in full earnest, gradually picking up her pace.

Spike tried to catch her hair, but that just caused her to evade his grasp and stop her glorious ministrations. He had to settle for clutching the crimson rug beneath him, his blackened nails – and then claws – ripping at the fabric. He couldn’t have said when his game face took over, so completely absorbed was he in the wet heat tongue-fucking him into next Thursday.

It was with yellow eyes, though, that he finally looked down at the source of bliss between his legs, and at the sight of the small blonde head, he felt himself on the brink of the precipice once more.

“Oh god, gonna cum, pet…” He gasped.

She stopped her rhythm and looked up at him, her eyes all false innocence.

“No, don’t stop!” he begged.

“You want me to drink you down?” she asked, her eyes still wide in fake surprise. “You’re going to have to ask me _verrrry_ nicely.” Her tongue darted out to caress the underside of his quivering erection.

“Yes, Buffy, please…”

“Now there’s a good little vampire,” she smiled maliciously up at him before once more sheathing him up to the hilt. Her hands, meanwhile, cupped his balls, marveling at how they fit perfectly into her palms. She fondled them gently, all the while her tongue lavished over his firm cock.

She felt his balls clench, his erection stiffen further, and his hips thrust upwards involuntarily, and then she was greedily drinking the salty liquid that shot into her throat, drinking down every last drop as he came and came and came…

“Buffy, my goddess!” He was so far beyond caring now that he didn’t even notice his complete submission to her. All her felt were the blinding sparks that coursed through his body like electricity, bringing heat and life to his long dead veins. “Oh, pet…luv…goddess…” His head fell backwards as the last of the aftershocks jolted through him, leaving him dazed.

She carefully licked up the last few drops, making sure to clean him thoroughly with her tongue before she moved upward. Her efforts were rewarded when the cock remained rock hard for her further amusement.

“Love that stamina,” she murmured as she hiked herself up his body so that she was now straddling his waist. “Hey, wake up!” she playfully nudged his shoulder, and his eyes flew open once again their normal deep blue.

“Buffy…” His tone sounded reverent now.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” she giggled at his annoyed expression and placed a quick kiss on his lips, remarkable for how chaste it was.

“More?” he asked, his irritation vanishing as his swollen length now pressed firmly against her backside.

“Sorry, Spikey, but that’s not how it goes,” she chided him. “You got to cum; now it’s my turn.”

He grabbed hold of her hips and attempted to flip them, but she quickly caught his wrists and wrenched them above his head, pinning them painfully to the rug.

She had ridden up his body during this maneuver, and now her legs were splayed over his chest, the scent of her dripping arousal tantalizingly close to his sensitive nose.

“Besides,” she said, catching her breath after their brief little struggle, “I think you deserve a taste, too.” She positioned her thighs over his face, still gripping his wrists tightly. “You know what I want, baby…and no fangs…”

He considered disobeying her for a second, but that intoxicating aroma overwhelmed him, and he couldn’t help but agree with her. He wanted a taste, dammit!

His lips first gently kissed the insides of her thighs, closed-mouthed at first, and then his tongue came to play, leaving trails of cool saliva circling ever closer to the junction of her legs. He lightly nuzzled his nose into her rough curls, savoring this moment for as long as possible. Then, oh-so-lightly his lips grazed her swollen bundle of nerves.

Her head flew backwards, and her eyes rolled up at this first touch. Her thumbs began to trace random patterns over the veins in his wrists, urging him on.

His next kiss was more firm, and at the one after that his lips parted, allowing his blunt teeth to lightly nibble her clit, twisting it as they worked their magic.

She fell forward and moaned, her face coming into contact with the section of the rug he had sliced through earlier…or more accurately, with the claw marks in the wooden floor beneath the tattered shreds.

His tongue was now dancing up and down her inner lips, tracing the outline of her entrance and further stimulating the tensed nerves there. The tip of his tongue closed ever inward, finally making its way to the opening of her moist cavern. It pushed lightly past the trembling muscles at the entrance and thrust its way deep into the now-exposed hole.

“Oh god…” Buffy moaned. Her mouth quickly latched onto one of his wrists, determinedly seeking to return at least some of this unbelievable pleasure.

His tongue began to thrust in and out of her, its pace ever increasing, eagerly caressing the sides of her passage to taste the salty fluid gathered there. Hers, in turn, traced the veins of first one wrist then the other, paying special attention to the pulse and pressure points, knowing from more firsthand knowledge than any respectable Slayer should have just how arousing this was for a vampire.

Oh well, she’d never really been all that respectable anyway…

His tongue was now piercing her feverishly, and her hips crashed downward in time with his licks. Stars began to explode before her eyes as her walls came crashing in around his skilled muscle. This orgasm was hard and fast, and when she finally came down, it took her a second to remember to breathe again.

When she did, the air flooded into her lungs with sharp, erratic gasps.

Spike had just finished cleaning up her juices, the second most delicious flavor he had ever tasted – he still had to say that her blood was the best; he was, after all, still a vampire – when she finally found the strength to lower herself back down.

Her tongue errantly outlined one of his razor-sharp cheekbones, catching up a drop of her musk that he had missed. He murmured slightly into her hair, whispering sweet nothings…

And then his eyes shot open wide.

He hadn’t even seen it coming.

Buffy pulled her hips back up and thrust down hard onto his erection once again. This time he was prepared, and his hips surged upwards, grinding into hers. She pulled up yet again, relishing the sound of liquid suction that occurred every time he exited her sopping passage. Her pushes became firmer and faster as she rode him for all he was worth.

He hands tried to clutch at her hips, but once again she foiled his plans, locking his wrists down firmly to the blood-red carpet.

Small tanned fingers interlaced with pale long ones, finely manicured nails and ragged ones with chipped black polish each clawing at the other. Hips increased their tempo, moving with blinding superhuman speed and strength. If either had been merely human, the other would have destroyed them long ago.

Suddenly compelled by their impossible passion, Buffy gave in to her latest urge. Breaking eye contact with those beautiful cerulean orbs, she dove straight for his neck, her own blunt teeth digging into the pale flesh of his jugular.

“God, Buffy!” His eyes widened once again in amazement and awe at the woman fucking him mercilessly. Unable to do anything to reciprocate with his hands pinned and his fangs out of range, he could do nothing but watch as their fingers tangled together, seemingly of their own volition.

For some reason this joining seemed more intimate at that moment than all the others, and it was this that sent Spike over the edge, his chilled seed flooding into her womb…

The sudden internal chill sent Buffy spiraling down as well, and she kept her teeth firmly latched to his throat as she came, his neck muffling her screams of ecstasy…

Spike finally awoke what seemed like hours later, though in actuality it was only minutes. He found himself needlessly panting heavily, and he cautiously stretched out his neck to check the damage wrought there. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but he was grateful that she only had human teeth. The way she had cum, she probably would have ripped his throat out if she had been a vampire.

At his motion, the fiery woman in question began to stir above him, moaning slightly at her tired muscles.

“Quite a little dominatrix you are, pet,” he said softly into her ear, nibbling at the lobe. “Didn’t think you had it in you to talk all naughty like that.”

“Ugh,” she said as she tried to prop herself up on one elbow and failed miserably. “I feel like Jell-O.”

“Hmmm…” the sound sent vibrations through her hair. “You felt all warm and relaxed and content, too. My satisfied little vixen…”

“I’m not…” she began, trying to lift herself up again and collapsing once more. “Oh, I give up!” She sighed and laid her head down on his smooth chest.

“Had your fill then, pet?” he teased. “Time for dinner now?”

“What?” she retorted. “You’re going to let it finish a tie?”

“Tie?”

“You won the first round,” she conceded. “But I,” she trailed one hand down his firm six-pack of abs and got a contented purr in response, “most clearly won the second. We’re tied: 1-1.”

“Hmmm, you’re right. It would be a shame to leave it at that, wouldn’t it?” His voice was low and husky, and it made that sexy lower crust British accent of his sound all the more delicious.

Finally, she managed to hold herself up and raised her hips, allowing him to finally slip out of her. They both groaned in disappointment at the loss.

“So,” she said, hovering over him on her hands and knees, “you up for a tie-breaker round?”


	4. The Tie-Breaker

Spike looked up at the woman perched above him, firm breasts dangling temptingly over his chest, wearing nothing but a sly smile. He retorted with his own evil smirk before he caught hold of her waist in one arm and the back of her head with his other palm and brought her lips crashing down into his.

Buffy moaned in response to his skilled lips once again pressuring her own and the hard, lean body pressed tightly against her without a sliver of light between them. He plunged his tongue into the depths of her mouth, and their tongues began their duel once again, neither willing to give the other an inch.

Her hands twined in his soft peroxide hair, lightly scratching his scalp and she fought to breathe without breaking contact with those divine lips. Her hands slowly trailed down his throat, to his strong shoulders, alabaster chest, firm abdomen, all the while savoring the feel of perfect, Buffy-warmed muscle. His flesh was burning by now. Her own heat radiated back at her and seemed to be magnified tenfold.

His own hands trailed down her back to her thighs, spreading them wide. “Oh, yes!” she screamed, feeling his head once again pressed against the inside of her thigh, hard and firm. And then she squealed in surprise when he used his position not to drive into her, but to flip them over, pinning her beneath him.

“Looks like I’ve got the early advantage, luv,” he teased, peppering her face and throat with kisses.

“Grrr…” Unfortunately, Buffy was human and this sound didn’t come out anywhere near as threatening as it was meant to be.

“That your stomach growling?” he joked before lowering his head to one pert breast and savoring its flavor, his tongue flicking at the sensitive nerves while blunt teeth gently kneaded the flesh.

“You’re…a…pig…Spike! I… _hate you_!” Moans and gasps occurred between each word, and the last phrase came out as more of a cry of ecstasy than an insult, when his tongue finally flicked over her puckered nipple.

“I’m still winning, though,” he laughed softly, sending delightful little tingles through her breast where they went straight to her sex.

Her conscious mind ignored the now-painful urge to just get him inside her, since she refused to submit so easily. “Bastard!” she cried out, using her ample strength to push him off of her and slam him hard into the floor.

He let out a soft “oof!” at the impact and instantly found himself once again trapped under a naked Slayer. “Mmmmm,” he purred softly as her tongue made a slow trail from his navel, up his stomach, and along the path between his pectoral muscles. It ended its wonderful journey by tracing his collarbone. His purr deepened its tone.

“Look who’s winning now,” she whispered into his shoulder.

With a roar, his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her arms, trying to gain the leverage to flip them again. She fought against him, pushing with equal strength, fighting to maintain her control over him.

After several minutes of struggling – with long, languorous kisses as breaks – Buffy was finally caught off guard as he abruptly changed tactics. Instead of pushing, he pulled, setting her off balance. He leapt upon her momentary weakness, twisting her arm and causing her to fall to the side.

She landed face down on the crimson carpet, her arm still firmly locked behind her. It wasn’t long before the weight of a _very_ aroused vampire settled on her back as well.

He tsked slightly, bringing his lips down so they lightly brushed the back of her ear. “It’s a right tricky situation you’ve gotten yourself into here, kitten. What _are_ you going to do about it?” He began nibbling lightly at her ear, outlining the rim of the shell before sucking on the delicate lobe.

She struggled to push him off but quickly discovered that she was quite thoroughly trapped, her superior strength useless when her arms were caught firmly behind her and she had no purchase with which to throw him off. Ceding her defeat, she leaned lightly into his tongue’s caress, allowing her limbs to relax.

Spike, meanwhile, had discovered the silver hoops that decorated her ear and was having an absolutely fabulous time slipping his tongue through them. It wasn’t often he encountered the challenge of target practice for his tongue, and he was determined to take full advantage of the opportunity. After all, it wouldn’t do to allow any of his sensual skills to slip due to disuse. He was quite pleased to discover that his tongue’s aim was still perfect.

Buffy let out a series of soft whimpers at the erotic game being played upon one of her more erogenous zones. The whimpers turned to gasps and then cries when his tongue roughly flicked the rings back and forth while he ground his hips into hers from behind.

“Oh my god! Spike!” The feel of his long shaft between the cheeks of her ass was too much.

“And don’t you forget it, baby,” he moaned as she arched back against him.

Buffy was biting her lower lip, trying to fight the words which threatened to escape. In the end the aching emptiness of her womb was too great, and she gave in. “Oh, please, Spike! Please… _please_ …” It ended almost in a sob.

This was all the encouragement he needed. He roughly caught her around the waist, lifting her up onto her knees. She wobbled slightly for an instant before she steadied herself, her round perfect cheeks raised proudly up into the air.

He positioned himself behind her, checking only briefly to make sure she was still thoroughly lubricated, before he once again plunged deep into her vaginal passage.

Buffy screamed his name at every stroke as the new position and angle hit pleasure centers she had never known existed before. She arched her back and slammed backwards, meeting his powerful thrusts.

White lights flashed before his eyes, and he pumped her slick, tight hole for all it was worth. One hand reached down to finger her clit, twisted and pulling on the delicate bundle of nerves. She moaned, and a new flood of juices flowed from her at his ministrations. It began to seep out of her cavern and down her thighs on his out-strokes, and he carefully caught it with his fingers. Gingerly, he used it to lubricate her ass hole, gathering together more of her liberally flowing lubricant whenever needed.

Once he was satisfied that both her rear entrance and his fingers were thoroughly slick, he cautiously inserted his first finger.

Buffy’s eyes opened wide. She had been so caught up in how in thick cock was stretching her in new and impossible ways that she hadn’t even noticed his preparations. Now she suddenly found herself twice impaled, as his second finger pressed into her tight, virgin ass.

She began writhing, desperately seeking the twin thrusts from behind as stars began to explode around her.

“You like, pet?” Spike chuckled slightly as he pumped his hand and dick in time with each other.

“Like, like, _like_!” she screamed as the world shattered around her. She had _never_ been opened this wide before, and she just kept cuming and cuming.

Her vaginal walls surged inward, trapping his long staff and pumping it hard and fast. With a growl, he shot his cool seed deep into her, becoming instantly hard again after he came.

As Buffy collapsed under him, his free arm wrapped tighter around her waist, maintaining their position. A third finger further stretched her newly discovered opening, and he waited for her muscles to adjust again.

“Sp—Spike?” her voice was an awed, questioning whisper.

“Hang on, kitten,” he said as he slipped from one hole and positioned himself over the other, “this ride is gonna start off bumpy.” With that, he surged into her, slowly filling her to the hilt.

She screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His fingers couldn’t even begin to prepare her for his wide girth, and she felt as though she had just lost her virginity all over again. Amazingly, he held steady within her, scattering gentle, reassuring kisses across her back and whispering about how beautiful she was and how wonderful she felt. She was still a bit shocked by what a considerate lover he could be.

Her muscles slowly began to relax around him, and the pain quickly vanished – yet another advantage of her Slayer healing abilities. With a soft sigh, she began to rock back against him, enjoying the sensation of being filled in an entirely new way.

He took this as a sign to begin his first tentative thrusts. When she began to slam her ass back into him, he increased his pace, ramming into her harder and harder.

This time, it was her vaginal passage that his fingers curiously explored, while his cock penetrated her from behind, going so deep she thought he would strike her heart with the next push. A fiery heat began to build within her; an inferno raged, his now-burning flesh doing nothing to cool it. In fact, there was only one thing that could cool her now…

She began to thrust into him more vigorously, clenching her inexperienced ass muscles around him. Oh god, she had to make him cum! She was aflame, and she needed the coolness to fill her _now_!

“Oh, Spike,” she began, remembering how he liked it when she talked dirty. “No one’s ever fucked me like this before! You’re so large and strong and… Oh god, I need to feel you cum inside me! I need it so bad, baby!”

“Who’s your god, Slayer?” he demanded, his head buried in her shoulder.

“Only you, Spike! Only you! Oh my god, you’re the Big Bad!”

He suddenly sank her fangs into her shoulder.

Buffy came hard, the triple penetration finally doing her in. The heat built and built and built…

“Oh god, Buffy! I’m cuming!” The heat finally overcame him, and his chilled semen squirted deep inside her, finally quenching the fierce flames that had threatened to burn her alive.

“Yes, yes, oh yes…oh, you’re the Big Bad, baby! Only you!” She finally collapsed into a puddle on the rug.

He fell right on top of her, cautiously pulling out of her and nuzzling the newest bite marks on her shoulder.

“You…only you…” she whispered softly, her drowsiness beginning to overcome her. “Big Bad…so good…”

“Looks like I win the tie-breaker, kitten,” he chuckled softly.

She began to come to at this. “What? What are you talking about?” she demanded.

“ ‘Only you, Spike!’ ‘You’re the Big Bad!’ ‘I need to feel you cum inside me!’,” he repeated in a bad high-pitched imitation of her screams. “I’d say I _definitely_ won that one, luv.”

“Hmph,” she pouted as he rolled off of her, giving him her best sultry look. “I can _so_ take you this round.”

“You gonna ravish me then, pet?” he teased. “You gonna tie it up?”

A wicked gleam flashed in her eyes at the thought his words inadvertently brought to her mind. “Oh, I’m gonna tie you up, baby. I’m gonna tie you up _good_ …” she practically purred.


	5. All Tied-Up

Spike lay back, his hands clasped behind his head and fully expecting another vicious sexual assault from the Slayer at these promises.

However, instead of jumping his undead bones, she lazily rose to her feet, her knees swaying slightly at first due to the rather extreme workout they had been getting tonight. She quickly steadied herself and sauntered around to the other side of the bed, swinging that luscious tight little ass of hers as she went.

Spike was immediately hard again.

“Where’re you off to then, pet?” he asked, craning his neck to try to see her on the other side of the bed.

“Don’t move that sexy butt of yours an inch, ‘pet’,” she replied. “You just lie down, and I’ll be back soon to show you a _good_ time.”

He heard the sound of something jingling, and curiosity overcame his sloth. He rose up to his elbows and looked over the rim of the bed to see her twin cheeks swinging seductively in the air while she bent over, just begging to be tasted. He fought the urge to jump her from behind and instead tried to focus on what she was doing.

“No point gettin’ in my pants while I’m not in ‘em, luv,” he gave her a sensual smile. “What _are_ you up to now?”

Buffy turned around to look at him and flushed slightly when his licked his lips at her. “Get back down,” she ordered. “No peaking.”

“Why should I take orders from you?” he snorted defiantly.

“Because I can make it _soooo_ worth your while later,” she practically purred, running one index finger languorously down her throat, past her shoulder, and around the swell of her breast. Spike suddenly found himself unable to form a single coherent thought…or at least any coherent thought other than ‘Shag Buffy’. “There’s a good Big Bad,” she teased as he lay back down. “You just leave everything to me.”

He managed to keep his mouth shut for all of twenty seconds. He figured it was probably a record for him. “While you’re up and over there, can you get me my smokes?” he asked, peering over the mattress again to look at her.

She fiddled around in his pockets a bit.

“Duster, left-hand pocket,” he informed her.

She removed the package, noticed he was peaking yet again, and pelted the cigarettes right at his forehead. They hit dead center, and he gave a mock cry of agony before falling over backwards.

“You’ve finished me off, Slayer,” he joked. “I’m done for!”

She couldn’t help but giggle. “Heads up!” she warned him as his lighter sailed over the bed, landing only inches away from his head. It was followed a few seconds later by an ashtray.

He pulled one cigarette from the packet with his lips and flicked the lighter on with experienced grace. He watched the small, deadly flame dance before his eyes for a few seconds before finally lighting up. His dead lungs greedily sucked in the warm smoke, and he exhaled with a sigh of satisfaction.

All along, the rustling about on the other side of the bed continued. It was followed by a drawer opening and the distinctive sound of rummaging.

“Looking for something?” His curiosity was increasing exponentially.

“No peaking!” she reaffirmed.

“I am _not_ peaking,” he insisted, taking another drag from his cigarette. “Jus’ wonderin’ what you’re up to, is all…”

“You’ll find out,” Buffy insisted. “Don’t want to break the suspense…”

“Suspense? What suspense? I’m gonna get shagged,” he shrugged.

“You _hope_ ,” she shot back, unamused. “If you don’t keep your mouth shut, I may decide to stake you instead.”

“Don’t have a stake,” he pointed out astutely.

“You are _this_ close to losing the best lay of your life,” she threatened.

“Right, shutting up now,” he responded cheerily enough. It was a very intriguing prospect, after all…

The silence lasted for less than a minute.

“Slayer?”

“What now?” she sighed in exasperation.

“You almost done over there?”

“God, can’t you keep your mouth shut for more than twenty seconds straight?!” she ranted. “Are you really _that_ in love with the sound of your own voice?!”

“I’ve got a right sexy voice,” he retorted. “All deep and sultry with a great accent…perfect bedroom voice.”

She couldn’t help but agree…at least in her head. Out loud, she simply retorted, “You know that _is_ just supposed to be a figure of speech? You’re not supposed to actually _confess_ to being in love with the sound of your own voice.”

He snorted derisively. “Yeah, well, I’m not exactly notorious for doing things I’m s’posed to do.”

“Why do you have a pocket mirror?” she abruptly asked, stopping her rummaging through his stuff to stare in disbelief at the truly pointless object for a vampire to own.

“Oh, _that_ drawer,” he shrugged. “Stuff that belonged to the previous owner.”

“Hmmm…well, there’s some very useful stuff in here…” Buffy murmured to herself.

“You done yet?”

“Mmm-hmm,” her voice vibrated seductively. “Close your eyes.”

“What?!”

“Just close your eyes,” Buffy insisted.

Spike grumbled a bit but finally decided that doing what she asked could have some rather pleasant benefits. “Eyes closed, pet,” he complied.

He felt a silken cloth almost immediately cover his closed lids.

“Well, what’s this now?” a wicked smirk played upon his lips.

“Just making sure you don’t peek,” she whispered in his ear while tying the blindfold at the back of his head. She wound several soft locks of hair between her fingers briefly.

“Mmmm…don’t go,” he whimpered slightly when she pulled away again.

“I’m already back,” she informed him. “Put out the cigarette.”

“ ‘m not done with it yet,” he insisted. “Besides, I can’t see to put it out.”

Buffy rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Well, hurry up and finish. I need your hands.”

“You put it out, then.” He felt the burning stick pulled from his fingers and heard it get snuffed in the ashtray.

“Now,” she continued, “hold out your hands.”

“Right bossy chit, aren’t ya?”

She leaned in so close her lips brushed his ear. “I’m gonna make it all worthwhile, remember?” She licked his earlobe and then the column of his throat lightly.

“Riiiight…” He held out his hands…

And cried out in shock and anger when they were suddenly wrenched to the sides and he was slammed into the floor.

“Treacherous bint! When I get my hands on you, I’m gonna… Ow!” His stream of invective stopped abruptly when his wrists were bound over his head, and the leather strap that held them was yanked hard enough to bruise. It was probably his own belt, he realized belatedly.

Buffy quickly latched the other end of the belt to the sturdy leg of the dresser. She knew it wouldn’t hold him if he used his full strength to try to escape, but she was fully expecting him not to even try once she got started.

“Hmmm…gift-wrapped Spike,” she sighed. “Just what I wanted for Christmas. Looks like it’s time to open my present…” With that, she whisked off the blindfold.

Spike had gotten himself all geared up to start yelling at her. Really he had. He had his opening rant all prepared and everything. And then his eyes opened, and any hint of anger had vanished.

There stood the Slayer, tussled hair flowing over her shoulders in golden rivers, long bare throat, soft round breasts with rosebud nipples, rough dark curls decorating the junction between her thighs, long tanned legs that went on and on and on… She was exactly as she had been all night. With one notable exception. She was now wearing his leather duster, and the soft black skin hugged her curves as if she had been poured into it.

“You like?” she spun around, the leather twirling gracefully around her as she did so. “Let me tell you a little secret,” she bent over him so the open leather lapels brushed his thighs and chest. “I’ve always known _exactly_ how I was going to kill you,” she whispered seductively into his ear. “It’s going to be a stake in the back. You know why?”

“W-Why?” His lips were so dry it was difficult to get even this word out.

“Because that way I can get this jacket off you before I turn you to dust,” she replied with a feline smile. “I fully intend to keep it as a memento.”

He couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter at that.

She gave him a speculative look.

“It’ll ‘ve come full circle then, luv,” he explained. “Pulled that off Slayer Number Two. Tell you what: when we finally fight to the death I’ll take it off for you. Only fitting that the winner should keep it.”

“It’s a date then,” she agreed. One hand was trailing up the inside of his thigh. It thoroughly avoided his most sensitive areas before tracing a thin path up his stomach and chest. One finger lightly brushed the hollow of his throat, and he swallowed involuntarily.

“Sl-Slayer…”

“You want more?” she teased.

“Uh-huh,” he nodded dumbly.

“You’re going to have to get over that unfortunate habit of calling me ‘Slayer’. Too professional. Completely detracts from the ambience,” she tsked.

“But you’re slayin’ me, luv.” His voice had gone all gravely and desperate. And she was loving every minute of it.

“Am I now?” she inquired. She allowed the leather to gently brush the tip of his erection.

He groaned, and his head fell back. He turned back to her, stunned, when she slapped him hard across the cheek.

“Keep looking at me,” she ordered.

His eyes widened, and his cock stiffened. Gods, did he like it rough!

“Don’t take your eyes off me for an instant,” she said, getting up. He gaze followed the smooth flow of his jacket, and he watched her get something off of the bed. “Not too original,” she admitted, brandishing the feather, “but I had to make do with what I could find.”

“Where _did_ you find that?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“No questions,” her gaze turned fierce. “I may not have a stake,” she began, once again sitting down beside him, “but I can still make things very painful for you…” Her hand squeezed around his length until it was right on the border between pain and pleasure. He got the message, and never let his eyes leave hers for an instant.

“A fast learner,” she graced him with a small, cruel smile. “I like that. So, let’s see how well you learn this game. The rules are really quite simple: you don’t move, you don’t make a sound, you don’t do _anything_ until I say so. Got it?”

He nodded and held an unnecessary breath.

And the feather began to play across his left nipple. Now, Spike had always suffered from one terrible, dark secret that he could never let anyone in the demon world find out about. He’d had to struggle desperately in the past to conceal it, and now he found himself once again fighting to hide his shameful weakness…

Namely, he was ticklish.

 _Very_ ticklish.

He clenched his teeth as the feather traced weaving patterns across his chest muscles, fluttering lightly due to the slight breeze caused by Buffy’s breath. She lay down beside him when the feather moved to his stomach. Her free hand moved to his hair, wrapping his peroxide locks around her fingers. The jacket covered up much of her body in this position, but at the moment Spike found the sight of her wearing _his_ black leather even sexier than her naked body. He tried to keep his mind from these thoughts and to focus holding back his laughter when the feather dipped into his navel. It swirled about, and then moved lower.

He shut his eyes for just a second before he remembered her earlier decree and reopened them. Luckily she hadn’t noticed. She seemed far too entranced by his member, trembling as the feather wrapped around it one…two…three times.

She almost forgot her little game for a minute. He looked so absolutely… _delicious_ at that moment that it was all she could do not to jump him and have her wicked way with him. Something about the sight of such a beautiful male body so aroused for her and her alone struck a primal cord deep within her. She suddenly wanted violence and pain and then pleasure…sweet, sweet pleasure…

Spike didn’t seem to be too adverse to the idea, either. She could he was fighting a losing battle to keep from gasping out. _Time to make him lose the last of that control_ , a very Faith-like voice said in her head.

She flashed him a mock-innocent grin as she reached up onto the bed and picked up the next item…a _sewing needle_? Spike couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity at this.

“You don’t move,” she reminded him. The eyebrow dropped back down comically, and she couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re absolutely _wonderful_ , you know that?” she planted a playful kiss on his lips and graced him with a genuine delighted smile.

“Been told that a few times, pet,” he replied, the merest switch of a smile playing upon his lips.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Buffy scolded. “No talking, remember?”

He mock pouted. “Oh, c’mon luv, it would have been practically _illegal_ for me not to have taken advantage of that set-up.”

“Hmmm…” she smiled, still reeling somewhat at how the atmosphere had changed from serious to fun and lighthearted so quickly. She liked it, though. “I guess I’ll just have to punish you then,” she sighed, twining his hair around her fingers. No matter how often she did it, she never seemed to tire of seeing or feeling his white curls twist around her digits.

“You’d better,” he said, leaning into her touch. “Otherwise I could get…disobedient…”

He flashed her a rakish grin, and she made a mental note to discover just what disobedient-Spike was like later. Right now, though, she was going to have fun with tied-up-Spike.

She held the small needle up before his eyes. “This,” she began to lecture, giggling at his annoyed expression, “is a sewing needle.”

“I can _see_ it’s a soddin’ sewing needle, pet. What I want to know is what you’re going to do with it.”

“Ah, but you shall see soon enough,” she teased. “I think we’ll continue with the feather for a bit first.” With wry amusement, she watched him immediately tense up. “Why, Spikey,” she said coyly, “you aren’t…ticklish, are you?”

“ ‘Course not,” he scoffed. “What kind of Big Bad is ticklish?”

“You really are a terrible liar,” she tsked, running the tip of the feather down his navel. The muscles quivered uncontrollably, but he managed not to laugh. “But don’t worry,” she whispered conspiratorially, “I won’t tell anybody…who doesn’t need to know, that is. It seems like it might be a useful fact for the Watcher’s Council to know, another way to subdue vamps and all…”

“You wouldn’t!” his eyes widened.

“No,” she laughed, “but it was worth it to see the expression on your face.”

He growled at her, but she cut him off by taking the needle and carefully pricking him right in the center of his chest.

“What _are_ you doing?” he demanded.

She gave him a small, sweet smile and then gestured to his chest. He looked down to see one perfect round drop of blood over the tiny puncture mark. As he watched, she slowly lowered her head to his chest and licked up the red bead with the tip of her tongue.

“Oh _god_!” he cried out.

“You sure invoke god a lot for an unholy creature of the night,” Buffy tsked. She proceeded to create a neat line of needle-pricks going from one dark nipple to the other.

He shut his eyes tight, not at the pain, which was minimal, but at the feeling of life force flowing from his flesh…and the knowledge that she would soon consume it. She proceeded to taste him, creating a thin line of red across his chest. She stopped at each nipple, roughly caressing them with her tongue and watching them pebble into hard nubs.

Goosebumps were rising all over his body now. She took advantage of this, trailing the feather up and down his arms so that it only touched the tips of the hairs there.

He shivered at the minimal touch, and suddenly his skin began to burn for more.

She seemed to read his mind and crawled over, laying her body directly on top of his, his erection pressed up against her stomach. She continued to lick at the light blood trails, creating swirls and arcs. The patterns were meaningless and random, but they held more power over Spike than the most potent magical symbols. A slight whimpering began in the back of his throat, and he found himself unable to consciously suppress it.

“ _Please_ , luv,” he finally whispered. “I need you…”

“Why don’t you do something about it then?” she teased.

He scowled at her and struggled uselessly with the bonds. “You know very well that I can’t,” he huffed.

“Aww…poor wittle Spikey,” she leaned over and pecked a small kiss on the tip of his nose, “can’t get any ‘cause he’s all tied up…”

“Buffy?” His voice was ragged now.

“Shhh…” she placed one finger over his lips in a comforting gesture.

He instantly sucked it into his mouth, tasting the salt of her sweat. She finished her work on his chest, carefully licking up all the remaining blood before bracing her hands against it and holding herself up.

He let out a discontent murmur when her finger escaped his lips, but it soon turned to a sigh of satisfaction as she slowly lowered herself onto his hardened length, inch by agonizing inch.

Buffy felt herself being slowly filled to completion, his massive girth intimately discovering the walls all up her passage with tender familiarity. She let out a strangled cry when he was finally sheathed completely within her, his brown curls mixing with her own and his head pressing into her cervix.

“Oh, wow!” She let loose the understatement of the year.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so deep before, luv,” he agreed. “Cor, you feel wonderful…”

“Hmmm…you, too.”

She began to slowly pump up and down, feeling her slick channel contract every time he left her as if it were desperate to suck him back in. The flaps on his leather duster fell around them both, caressing the outsides of their thighs. She began to speed up, splaying her hands on his chest to hold herself up.

“Oh, Christ, Buffy!” he exclaimed when her fingers curled, digging her nails into his flesh. “So good…”

“ _Sinfully_ good,” she amended. “Now I _know_ you’re the devil!”

“Devil’s a bleedin’ ponce with an overblown reputation,” Spike snorted. “ _This_ is…beyond heaven and hell.” His hips were now thrusting up in time with hers with increasing strength and speed.

Her head flew back and agreement and then sagged forward when she descended upon him again. She could feel that she was right on the edge, and if the trembling was any indication, he was too. She pulled slowly off of him, rising until the tip of his cock barely touched the opening of her soft folds.

Somehow, she managed to hold herself there for a few seconds that felt like hours, despite her own body’s need and his desperate cries of “please.”

And then she thrust downward abruptly with her full strength, taking him completely off guard. His eyes opened wide, staring at her in awe as his seed shot deep into her womb in one long, steady stream. Her own walls clenched in around him, her muscles milking him for everything he had.

Colors flashed before both their eyes, and then a delightful dizziness overtook them when they came crashing down together.

Minutes later, Spike finally began to stir under her. He was still unable to move due to his belt, and it was becoming right annoying.

“Buffy?” he wiggled slightly beneath her, trying to wake her up. “Buffy luv?”

“Mmmm…” she yawned lazily and stretched cat-like above him. “That was…”

“You say ‘wow’ again, and I dock one off your score,” he joked.

“Hmph,” she turned her head away haughtily and then began fiddling around beside him.

“Now what are you doing, luv?” he asked, too tired to turn his head and look.

His question was answered for him when a cigarette was stuck firmly between his lips.

“You never got to finish your smoke earlier,” she answered his unspoken question.

She fiddled with the lighter for a few seconds before she got a flame and carefully lit his cigarette for him. He inhaled deeply, and the smoke warmed his lungs. He blew out slowly when she took the cigarette from between his lips. He took a few relaxing puffs this way, and purred contently when she finally snuffed the butt in the ashtray.

“You look damn sexy when you smoke, you know that?” she asked.

“I look damn sexy no matter what I’m doing,” he grinned.

“Ugh! Ego much?” she shook her head.

“Always,” he replied huskily, his purrs sending erotic tingly vibrations all throughout her body. “Luv,” he said after a minute.

“Hmmm?”

“Untie me.”

“Why?”

“Because I can make it _very_ worth your while,” he cited her own reason from earlier.

“Am I going to find out what disobedient-Spike is like?” she teased, unfastening the clasp.

“You better believe it, baby,” he growled before flipping her over, duster and all…


	6. In Search of the Bed

With a contented sigh, Buffy lazily opened her eyes and began to stretch as much as the body on top of her would allow. Her motions stirred the tired vampire, and he shakily lifted himself up…

Only to have his head collide with the underside of the table they were beneath.

“Ow! Bugger!” he began a long litany of bizarre British curse words under his breath, and Buffy couldn’t help but giggle.

“What are you laughing at?” he mock-scowled, still rubbing the back of his head.

“Aw, poor Spikey!” she teased. “You want me to kiss it and make it all better?”

“Well, actually…” he put on a thoughtful expression.

She whapped him in the arm. “Move over already. You’re squooshing me.”

“I don’t believe ‘squoosh’ is an actual word, luv,” he retorted, rolling to the side, “but… Ow! Not again!”

This time he had crashed into one of the table legs. The piece of furniture wobbled precariously over them.

“Thought this table was sturdier than that,” Spike breathed a sigh of relief when the offending lumber calmed. He really didn’t feel like moving quickly at the moment.

“It was,” Buffy pointed to where one of the four legs had been ripped clean off. “We seem to have un-sturdied it.”

“Funny,” Spike managed to maneuver around the table leg that was pressing into his side and came to a comfortable resting place out from under the unbalanced structure, “don’t see how that could have happened even during the most…er, _exuberant_ activities.”

“Well, remember when you made me hold the stake to you, and then…um…” Her face turned bright red at the memory of some of the more inappropriate fantasies that makeshift stake had taken part in.

“Yeah…” He was smiling contentedly now, his arms clasped at the back of his neck.

“Well, where do you think I got the stake?” she gestured to the missing limb.

“Hmmm…”

He seemed to be getting more dazed by the minute.

“Spike?” Buffy didn’t want to have to sit back and reflect on what they had been doing for the past who-knew-how-many hours, so she opted to get him to distract her again.

“What, luv?”

“What’s the score now?”

“Score?”

“Yes, hello? Score? Are we tied? Are you ahead, am I ahead? What?” she demanded.

“Oh…right… It’s…um… Eight all? Eight-nine? Nine-eight? Something in that range.”

“You don’t remember?” she asked incredulously.

“Well, I’ve been a bit distracted,” he shrugged. “Been having too much fun to worry ‘bout who’s winning.” He leaned over and lightly nuzzled her throat.

“Y’know what?” she murmured happily.

“What?” He was now nipping at her ear.

“Me, too.”

She pulled him down for a kiss, and their tongues met with an intense fury for a few minutes. And then someone knocked the table, and it began to fall. Mutual lightning-quick reflexes caught it at the same moment.

They paused for a second, still both holding the broken table up…and began to laugh.

“It might be a good idea to take this elsewhere,” Buffy managed to get out amidst her mirth.

“Somewhere where my heart’s less exposed to sharp, pointy wood,” Spike agreed, chuckling softly.

She belatedly realized that she’d never seen him smile before. The sharp tension in his face vanished and his features took on an almost boyish quality when he laughed.

“Yeah, let’s go,” she agreed, crawling out from under the table and letting it collapse behind her. “Um…how did we get here?” They were now on the opposite half of the room from where they had begun their little romp. The bed stood directly between their previous and current locations…and the items she had set there earlier were still completely undisturbed.

“Dunno,” Spike looked over the mystery with a puzzled expression on his face, “but you wanna see what’s even more amazing?” He pointed to the ceiling.

Buffy giggled at the sight of his duster strewn over one of the blades of the slowly moving ceiling fan. The black leather spun around and around languidly.

“Here’s three cheers for super-powered sex,” she joked.

“I’ll second that,” he reached over and caught her in his arms, lifting her up as he rose to his feet.

Buffy squealed slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Where are you taking me, you evil vampire, you!”

“Oh, I’ve got a novel idea for us, pet. Something we haven’t tried before,” he smirked slightly.

“Yeah, what’s that?” she demanded.

“The bed,” he said, dropping her onto the mattress unceremoniously. With a sweep of his hand, he knocked all the implements she had left there earlier onto the floor and out of their way.

“Hmmm…creative,” she said pulling him down to her and stealing a slow, passionate kiss. “I don’t know, though,” she commented when she pulled away for breath. “The _bed_? Seems strange and kinky to me…”

“And we all know how _bad_ strange and kinky is,” he lay beside her, and one hand stroked the side of her breast oh-so-slowly.

“The baddest,” Buffy agreed, closing her eyes at the feel of his hands caressing her.

“Sl-Buffy?” he asked tentatively.

“Mmm-hmm?”

“Can we, um…” She opened one eye to see him ducking his head shyly as he tried to force out the words.

“What is it?” She caught hold of his chin, but still his eyes refused to meet hers.

“Well, I haven’t…um…” Something on the ceiling was apparently fascinating, and while the duster on the fan was pretty hilarious, Buffy was quite sure that wasn’t the source of his distraction.

“Hey, there can’t be much we haven’t done already,” she teased, trying to pull him out of his sudden and mysterious bashfulness. “I’m pretty much guaranteed to be game.”

“I just want…” he sighed and closed his eyes.

“You can tell me,” she insisted, stroking his cheek lightly. “It’s OK.”

“Right, then.” Buffy could almost see the cocky Big Bad image slip back into place, and the instantaneous nature of the change threw her for a loop. “Let’s just take it slow this time then, eh, luv?”

“OK,” she agreed, looking deep into the cerulean depths of his eyes and still seeing the hidden insecurities that lay there. “I think I’d like that, too.”

He visibly relaxed, and she scooted closer to him so that they lay on their sides facing each other, with less than a foot separating them.

Slowly, one of her hands reached out to touch one of his firm pectoral muscles. His eyelids fluttered shut, and he leaned into her caress. Encouraged by his reaction, she began to trace the outlines of his chest and stomach, fully getting to know him.

His own hands ventured onto her body, highlighting the curve of her hip, the dip of her navel, the swell of her breast… A heat began to burn deep inside her, but this was a slow, well-tended flame, not the explosive inferno of before.

One of her hands moved on to his back, discovering his complete beauty. She gingerly avoided the already-healing furrows her nails had left there earlier. While exploring the border between pain and pleasure had been more than enjoyable, this time was about watching how the pleasure built, and it was every bit as exhilarating.

His fingers had now latched into her hair, and he wound the long, golden curls through his black-polished nails. He still had difficulty believing that a creature like him could actually touch something of such pure radiance. Their meeting was one of complete opposites…yet also of beings that were strangely similar…

She mirrored his action, never tiring of the feel of his silken, white locks. They were silver laced in her golden fingers, the sun and the moon, the meeting of opposites…

And at that moment, they looked into each other’s eyes and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that their thoughts were one. The same impulse drove them both forward, and their lips met in the center.

The kiss, in all its physical aspects, was no different than the scores that had proceeded it. However, while the passionate intensity was still there, this was no longer a struggle for domination. The war between Slayer and Vampire, man and woman, was completely forgotten. This was the first tentative merging of two beings, seeking the same thing…

Their caresses became bolder, more confident. Spike pulled her thigh up so that it wrapped around his hips. Buffy clutched his back, bringing their chests flush up against each other. Both were completely absorbed in the feel of the other’s flesh to the point where the background faded into nothing.

Their kiss continued on and on. Buffy was vaguely aware of the fact that she should breathe, but for some reason she didn’t feel the need to. Their tongues danced and joined, their play erotic and sweet at the same time.

Neither could have said how Spike eventually ended up on top of her. It was just the purely natural transition to make, and neither was thinking consciously at that point. Instinct had completely consumed their bodies, and both were helpless to resist it.

He entered her slowly, filling her inch by inch, giving her walls time to stretch and accommodate his girth. His long, continuous thrust ended when he was fully sheathed within her, and they both gazed into each other’s eyes in amazement.

“I’ve never felt anything like this before,” he confessed, whispering in her ear as he gently began to rock within her. “It’s never been like this for me…”

“I’ve always wanted this,” she replied, moving in time with him. “Ever since I first saw you, I wanted you like this…”

“It’s always been so…violent before,” he kissed her forehead fervently. “I never knew… _Oh god_ , I never knew!”

“I couldn’t admit it even to myself. It was too wrong, too dangerous… I couldn’t _allow_ myself to want…”

“Vampires, we’re not supposed to love, to _feel_ , to… We’re never supposed to want it to be just like this,” he shut his eyes and buried his head in her throat. “Just like this…”

“I didn’t just want this,” her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him deeper inside her, “I _needed_ this. I needed to feel…”

“What?” he looked into her eyes, his own lapis orbs hiding nothing from her.

“I needed to feel _beautiful_ again,” she confessed.

“You _are_ beautiful,” he insisted. “You’re all I could ever want, all any man could ever want.”

“You’re beautiful, too, you know,” she informed him. “You try to hide it, to cover it up, but I can still see beyond the act. You’re…” she gasped as his thrusts began to increase in speed and intensity, “so beautiful!”

“They were such fools. How could they ever give you up? How could they abandon you?” he began raining kisses all over her face. “Couldn’t they see who you were? Didn’t they realize that…that you’re _everything_?”

“She was so blind to leave you,” she cradled his chin in his palms and kissed him softly on the lips. “So blind… How could anyone turn away from your love? It’s so pure, so…complete. It’s what most women spend their lives searching for.”

“None of them understand,” he gasped as the fire between their bodies burned him to the very core.

“No,” she agreed, clutching him tightly as she felt herself on the verge as well. “But I do.”

“And so do I.”

Their eyes met with mutual looks of wonder and disbelief. Neither loved the other – they weren’t so deluded as to think that – but at that moment, there was no doubt in either mind that this wasn’t just sex. They were making love. Was that even _possible_ between two people who didn’t love each other?

Neither had time to ponder the implications of this question as ecstasy surged through them and the world came crashing down.

“Go on,” she stroked his hair lightly as they fell together. “Bite me. I’m not afraid of you. I’m not afraid of any part of you.”

The incision of his fangs was so delicate that she didn’t even feel it. All she felt was a fresh explosion of pleasure washing through her body. For an instant, neither knew anything but the feel of the other. There was no sight, no sound, no smell…nothing but the other’s touch. Time came grinding to a halt.

And then everything was black.

Buffy groggily came back to reality when she felt the silk sheet wrapped around her shoulder and tucked under her. She hadn’t even realized that she’d been shivering. Gratefully, she leaned back into the embrace of the man spooning up behind her.

Like that, they drifted into a deep sleep, the low vibration of Spike’s purr and Buffy’s steady breathing the only sounds in the bedchamber…


	7. Of Things to Come

The first thing Buffy was aware of when she woke up was the warm, hard body pressed against her back. She murmured contentedly as soft kisses were planted down her neck and across her shoulder. Her mind struggled for a minute to remember where she was and who she had spent the night with.

The answer had just barely come to her when Spike lifted up one of her legs to wrap it around his thigh and then slipped inside of her from behind.

She let out a gasp as her aching void was filled once again to completion.

“ ‘Morning, luv,” Spike whispered into her ear as he thrust into her yet again.

“Mmmm…’morning,” she sighed, bucking her hips in time with his and allowing him to plunge deeper within her.

He kept his pace slow and sensual, dragging out this climax as long as he could.

“I never tire of you,” he told her. “I could spend eternity with you, and I still wouldn’t’ve had my fill.”

“Me neither,” Buffy grabbed hold of his wrist and guided his hand to her breast. He cupped the soft mound in his palm and began to gently play with its sensitive peak. “But we don’t have an eternity…” she sighed.

“We could,” he suggested softly.

“No,” she replied firmly. “I can’t let you…”

“I know,” he buried his head in her hair. “You don’t have to worry.”

“I’m not,” she admitted and then cried out as his latest push hit her most tender spot. “Oh yes, right there!” She fell back against him in ecstasy.

“Cor, luv, you’re so hot and tight,” he whispered raggedly as her muscles began to spasm around him.

And then the waves of pleasure overtook him as well, and he roared as his shot his seed into her, his eyes flashing yellow.

They both came down gently this time and just lay in each other’s arms for a few minutes before either spoke.

“You have to leave now, don’t you?” Spike finally uttered the harsh truth of the situation.

She nodded mutely, and he kissed her hair lightly, reassuring her.

“I have school and my friends and…well, slaying…” she began.

“It’s all right,” he soothed her. “I understand.”

“And I don’t even know where I am… I mean, that portal could have dumped me halfway around the world, or—” Her eyes widened at the sudden predicament she could be in.

“Shh, luv. We’re in Sunnydale,” he informed her.

“What?!” She spun around to face him. “I thought I told you never to come back here!”

“I was just passing through on my way to LA,” he insisted, raising his hands in front of himself defensively.

She gave him an incredulous look.

“…Where I was going to kill Peaches,” he added.

Her expression turned several shades more disbelieving.

“I was going to stop by and kill you on the way back,” he finished, shrugging nonchalantly.

She couldn’t help but smile slightly at this. “ _Now_ I know I’ve got the whole truth,” she teased.

“Believe it or not, I _do_ do things besides trying to kill you,” he sulked.

“Oh yeah, like what?” she prodded.

“Like…trying the kill the Grand Poof?” he finally supplied after much thought.

She couldn’t help but giggle at this. “You _really_ need a life.”

“Well, yeah…I’m dead.”

“Urgh!” She smacked him in the head with her pillow. “Bad pun! Bad!”

He grabbed hold of the other end of the pillow, and they struggled over it for a while, rolling on top of each other and stealing kisses in between. Only when the pillow finally rested under Buffy’s head did they pick up their mutually dreaded conversation.

“It’s already three in the afternoon,” Buffy gestured to the clock. “We slept most of the day.”

“And you probably missed class,” Spike added.

“Uh-huh. And Will will be worried about me, and…”

“You have to go,” he finished for her.

“Yeah…”

“I won’t be able to do it now,” he abruptly informed her.

“Huh?” she looked at him blankly.

“Stay away,” he clarified. “I can’t do it, not after what happened here last night.”

 _Merely utter the command ‘forget’ and he will never be the wiser._ The words of the until-recently-forgotten woman flashed through Buffy’s mind.

“Are you going to try to kill me?” she asked hesitantly, blocking the decision from her mind for the time be.

He sighed and collapsed back against the snow-white sheets. “Don’t know, pet,” he finally admitted. “It’s who I am. It’s what I do. But…”

“But?”

He turned his gaze back to her, and that vulnerable insecurity was present against in the sapphirine depths of his eyes. “Last night changed things,” he explained so softly she could scarcely make out his words. “You can’t say that it didn’t mean anything to you?” He tone was imploring at the end.

“It meant something,” she assured him.

“I don’t know if I can kill you now,” he confessed.

 _Merely utter the command ‘forget’…_

“Me, either.”

“So, where does that leave us then?” he demanded.

“I don’t know,” she admitted softly.

“Yeah, well…” He looked as though he were about to say something important for a second but then brushed it off. “You need to get going,” he abruptly reminded her.

“Oh…right!” She got out of bed and looked around the room. “Uh-oh, my clothes have still vanished,” she realized.

“I’m sure we can find something for you to wear,” Spike threw on a pair of jeans and got up to help her.

They searched through drawers for a few minutes before they came up with a pair of sweatpants and a baggy blue sweater, both of which were too big. However, after much rolling up of sleeves and pant legs, she looked pretty normally dressed. A pair of old sandals from the previous owner in the closet fit her well enough for the walk home.

“Well, then…yeah,” Buffy smiled weakly.

 _Merely utter the command ‘forget’._

“I just wanted you to know…” Spike ducked his head bashfully. “Well, I…”

“Yeah?” she inquired gently, catching hold of his chin and forcing him to look into her eyes.

“Well…last night was…” She gestured for him to continue. “…Probably the best thing that’s happened to me in a good long while,” he rushed the rest of it out. “I haven’t really been _happy_ since Dru left, and well…”

She shushed him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 _Command ‘forget’!_

“Spike…” she began slowly.

“Yes, luv?”

“Well…” she steeled herself up. _Command ‘forget’!_ “Well…goodbye, Spike, and…” _Forget, forget!_ “…And I’ll see you ‘round.”

With that she stepped out his door and into the daylight.

“Goodbye, luv,” he called back, “and I’ll never forget last night…”

She flashed him a brief smile and shut the door behind her.

“Never…” he sighed, leaning his forehead against the wooden door and trying to absorb all that had happened.

* * *

“See, I told you it would work,” the raven-haired woman said, gazing into the pool of water before her and checking up on her work from the night before.

“I would have sworn he would just kill her,” Whistler shook his head in disbelief as the scene faded before his eyes.

“You are quite the fool when it comes to reading the human heart,” the woman gloated, a lilt of laughter slipping through her soft accent, “as well as the demon heart.”

“You were lucky this time,” the garishly dressed demon waved his hand dismissively. “It was just as likely that she would’ve erased the entire incident from his mind.”

The woman threw her hands up in the air in disgust. “I will never know why they allowed you to handle the Angel situation. It’s a miracle the Balance has not been shattered to pieces the way you work!” she exclaimed in exasperation.

“And you think _this_ will restore it?” Whistler retorted incredulously. “This is William the Bloody we’re talking about!”

She shook her head. “You _obviously_ have not been watching this one closely enough. He has the potential to be a great ally in keeping the Balance. And the first and largest step was taken here tonight.”

“So you say,” Whistler crossed his arms and cast a glare in his rival’s direction.

* * *

Spike pulled his duster down from the fan and sniffed the distinctive smell of his and Buffy’s sex buried deep in the leather. Taking it with him, he crawled back into bed. He grabbed hold of a pillow and wrapped his body around it, drinking in the memory of their night together.

At that moment, he knew he had been right before.

An eternity of her wouldn’t be enough.

All he had gotten was a taste.

And now all he could think about was coming back for more…

* * *

With a lightning-quick snap of her arm, the stake plunged deep into the vampire’s heart, and the twelfth one of the night exploded into dust. After all, a happy Slayer was a productive Slayer.

And this Slayer had just had the biggest happy of her life.

And knowing the persistence of the man who had given her the happy, she would be in for many more very soon…


End file.
